The invention relates to a structure, or building, with floors and walls which are formed from slab beams. A slab beam comprises an integrated unit formed by a slab and by laterally interspaced beams to which the slab is integrally connected. The slab beam can be made as a precast concrete section, for example, and transported to a building site.
Construction parts forming rooms must not only be rigidly and immovably disposed on one another, i.e., fixedly connected to one another so that the entire structure remains robust and can be safely utilized when exposed to the action of any possible external and internal forces; but also they must be insulated, i.e., separated, from one another to such an extent that disturbing external and internal elements do not encroach upon persons residing within the rooms. To achieve this, finished room demarcation surfaces should be made at the bottom, top and sides at the same time, so that without further treatment they can be covered and/or painted while providing special cavities for installing supply and disposal systems without the individual design in the size and arrangement of the room being impaired.
It is known that the entire stability and security against fracture of the individual sections in multi-story buildings, is predominantly provided by setting individual stories directly one above the other so as to be as resistant as possible to bending. The necessary insulation against sound and heat loss, finished room demarcation surfaces, and parts for the house installation system, however are joined on and inserted or supplemented independently as subsequent measures, but only on surfaces which are still accessible to handling after the supporting construction has been erected.
In addition, there are disadvantages from additional dead weight, as well as perfect functioning being dependent on the conscientiousness of the craftsmen.
It is also known that ventilation cavity cladding, or cladding secured to a base, improves heat and sound insulation. However, this has been done only on the vertical external surfaces of the structure and not on all sides for a room or a room sequence. It is further known that finished room demarcation surfaces can be semi-finished reinforced concrete parts (filigree ceilings, and all ceilings and wall units) which are supplemented by special plane connection measures with in situ concrete to form monolithic solid construction parts. But, in the case of ceilings, this is carried out only on the underside and without simultaneous protection from footfall sound from above and without included heat insulation, and with extensive sound bridge formation through the completely monolithic construction. House piping arrangements are not taken into consideration here either. The same applies to in situ concrete walls and ceilings in smooth exposed concrete formwork, and to self-supporting prefabricated constructions which are all directly supported and monolithically connected. In addition, in the case of double-formwork design there are disturbing influences from necessary anchor elements and inaccuracies in design.